The Rebels
by Ailo296
Summary: It all started when their friend Machoke was found knocked out in his bed. The group of friends had no idea what happened or what to do. Later, they discover the truth about what happened to Machoke, and must stop a an of extremely powerful alliance pretending to be a federal Pokemon agency, in which it is life or death for them. Rated T for Chapter One. Treat it like a cop show :)
1. Prolouge

**12:00 Midnight, June 4th**

Machoke walked into his room, the Gardevoir leading him. He found this strange, but at this point, he didn't really care. he had met the Pokemon at a carnival and was bringing her to his apartment. Immediately, they got on the bed. Gardevoir pinned Machoke down. He could have easily resisted, but he let her do what she wanted.

"So, I was told you had something valuable?" The Gardevoir asked him.

"Really, is that ALL you wanted?" Machoke asked.

_"Actually, yes." _Gardevoir thought. But if she didn't give him something to get it, then he probably wouldn't give it to her. So, she took matters into her own hands.

"Well, I guess there were some other things I could ask for, if you don't mind." She said seductively.

"Like what?" Machoke asked.

Gardevoir winked. "First, let me make sure I have what you want." She unbuttoned her dress and let it slip to the floor, revealing her perfect figure while wearing nothing but her underwear.

"How about I use Sweet Kiss on you?"

Machoke's eyes widened. That's what he wanted, but he wouldn't get it if he didn't give the Gardevoir something.

"Alright, here." He said, handing her the silver veil from his desk drawer.

Gardevoir took the veil and tucked it into her bra. She then gave Machoke a long, passionate kiss. He took it in, but pulled away after 20 seconds.

"So... Dizzy." He collapsed on the bed, unconscious.

Gardevoir smirked.

"Sweet Kiss." She scoffed. "Why would I ever learn a move like that? She got off the bed and silently walked out of the room in her underwear, leaving Machoke on the bed.

The dress vanished after she left.


	2. The Trouble with Gardevoir

6:30 AM, Outside the Apartment

Riolu observed the sky, one of his favorite things to do. He was a playful guy, which was, for some reason, a bad thing. His kind was meant to become serious whenever he grew up and became a Lucario. But whatever. He was still 13. No need to be in a rush to grow up. He looked at his friends. They always had something weird going on. That's why he hung out with them to begin with.

"Scizor, you popped the ball!" Pikachu said.

"How was I supposed to know that I have razor-sharp claws now?" Scizor replied.

"You had razor-sharp claws as a Scyther, too!"

Scizor looked offended. "Those were scythes, mind you."

"Oh, whatever! Mudkip, do you have a metal ball?"

"Pikachu, trust me when I tell you that that isn't a good idea."

Riolu joined in the fray. "We could always just have a pokemon battle."

"But Scizor has the best offensive typing!" Pikachu said.

"That's not what Ash's Pikachu says..." Mudkip said.

"Shut up! I'm over that show now. I mean, _humans?_ What kind of a name is that? I much prefer _Keeping up with the Wiscashians." _Pikachu said.

"Forget it, let's just have a battle! It'll be fun! Who cares what level Scizor is?"

"Actually, I'm only level 13. I got my Metal Coat early." Scizor admitted.

"That's weird..." Mudkip said.

The back doors to the apartment burst open. Chimchar, the building owner, stood there with a look of panic on his face.

"You guys, come quick! It's Machoke..."

Mudkip, Riolu and Scizor were shocked.

"Oh yeah, how come he never got up this morning?" Pikachu asked.

"You're about to find out." Chimchar replied ominously.

The five of them walked up to Machoke's room to find him unconscious on his bed. Riolu was grief-stricken. What had happened?

"I didn't see him come down with you guys, so I went to check on him, and I found him like this." Chimchar explained. He looked a Mudkip. You're smart, right? Please help me figure out what happened here so I can be sure it wasn't anything in the apartment!"

Mudkip, who was, as his friends liked to call him, "The Analytical Guy," pondered this. "I think that it would be better if you had someone give Machoke's body an autopsy."

"You can't perform an autopsy on a living person!" Pikachu said. Despite being "The Comical Relief Guy," Pikachu wasn't hopeless when it came to using his brains. "He _is _alive, right?"

Riolu felt his friend's chest. "Yeah, he has a pulse. I'm pretty sure he's ok."

Riolu was known among his group of friends as "The Leader Guy" because he liked to be in charge, even though he was a bit silly at times.

"I think we should just take him to a Pokemon Center. They'll find out what happened, right?" Scizor said. Even though Scizor had been a Scyther only a few weeks ago, and he had the best stats out of all 4 of them, the gang referred to him as "The Diverse Guy" because of his many hobbies and likenesses. After all, it had been Scizor who had introduced them to their favorite anime's, like _Shedinja Beats_ and _Tri Attack on Groudon._

While Chimchar called the hospital, the 4 friends started their battle.

But unfortunately, they weren't the best.

Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt that hit Mudkip and Riolu directly, but Scizor jumped into the air before he could be hit.

Mudkip went down on the spot. Riolu took the attack, but kept with it. He threw an Aura Sphere at Pikachu, who jumped to dodge, hurling another Thunderbolt at Scizor, who dodged again.

Finally, Scizor swooped down and X-Scissored Pikachu, who fell over. Riolu grabbed onto his left claw, but was thrown to the dust when Scizor shook him off. Scizor looked down at his 3 friends, who were nearly defeated, but they got up, accepting the fact that Scizor won.

"Jeez, man, you're strong." Riolu said.

"Aw, shucks. I'm not that good. If one of you had a fire type move, I would be a goner." Scizor smiled.

"You'd probably just dodge it." Pikachu grumbled.

"Hmm, how about we go check on Machoke at the Pokemon Center?" Riolu said. The four of them set out, walking a few blocks to get there. While walking, they spotted someone that they didn't know. It looked like a female. She was humanoid, with green hair, a white face, green arms and a white flowing dress.

"Holy Hydreigon, she hot." Scizor said, getting an eyeful of the female as she walked.

Riolu caught himself staring. "_Curse my adolescent thoughts." _He thought to himself.

The 4 of them reached the Pokemon Center. The Gardevoir stopped there, too, making Riolu uncomfortable. She eyed down Scizor, who was freaking out inside. She smiled.

"Hi!" She said. "Are you guys here to see Machoke?"

"How'd you know that?" Scizor asked.

"Oh, he told me ALL about you guys when he talked to me at that carnival. You seem like a lot of fun!" Gardevoir replied happily.

"Cool." Scizor said. He was running out of smart things to say! What to do, what to do?

"Wait, Machoke saw you before what happened?" Mudkip asked. He found it suspicious that Machoke had met a random Pokemon that his buddies didn't know about.

"Yup. But I don't know what happened! Is he sick?"

"We're not really sure." Riolu said.

"Oh, that's too bad." Gardevoir said. "Let's go see him, maybe he's feeling better."

Conspiracies began to formulate in Mudkip's head. Who was this girl?


	3. The Truth Behind Machoke's Attack

7:30, At the Pokemon Center

Riolu, Mudkip, Scizor, Pikachu and Gardevoir entered the Pokemon Center. They were greeted by Wigglytuff.

"Oh, goodness!" Wigglytuff said. "Chimchar told me the whole story when he brought Machoke over. Come, I'll take you to see him. That is what you came for, right? I'm just making sure..."

Despite Machoke's grave situation. Riolu smiled. Wigglytuff was the same as she had ever been, worried, fast paced, and hard to understand. He'd known her ever since she was a Jigglypuff and she was helping out Nurse Audino at the Pokemon Center in New Veilstone City, his old hometown. When Riolu moved to the growing town of Olivine to expand his horizons, Wigglytuff, a Jigglypuff at the time, had tagged right along with him, along with Mudkip.

Machoke was resting on a gurney, still unconscious. It was very unsettling for them to be looking at him like this. Riolu inhaled deeply. Lopunny was going to be very upset when she returned unless they did something.

"So, Tuffy, did you find anything about Machoke's condition?" Mudkip asked. "Tuffy" was his nickname for Wigglytuff, which had been adopted by all of them. It was what she always asked him to call her as a Jigglypuff, because she knew what she would evolve into and wanted to be known as something higher than she was.

"Well, the stuff we have found is a bit strange..." Wigglytuff said.

"Don't worry, everything's useful." Pikachu said.

"Alright, first of all, there was a hint that he touched something, some kind of glass, but it was just with two fingers." Wigglytuff began.

Mudkip thought he saw Gardevoir flinch. "_It's nothing, you're still on edge from that battle."_ He told himself.

"Secondly, we found fingerprints on his shoulders, or rather handprints. They were really developed, like someone grabbed him, but they were ovalish. I suppose that's understandable."

"Tuffy, you're starting to sound like a detective..." Pikachu sighed.

"Ok, here's the weirdest one. Someone kissed him. We found lipstick unevenly placed on his mouth. Weird, right?"

Mudkip stopped and whipped around. Gardevoir was gone.

"Weird, wasn't she just behind us? I wonder when she left. Oh well." Pikachu said.

Mudkip glared at him "Are you that dense? _She _did it."

Pikachu slowly began to see the pieces fall into place. "Oh my god... You're right!"

"Wait, what?" Wigglytuff asked.

Mudkip bolted for the exit. Pikachu followed.

"Umm..." Wigglytuff was confused.

"Meh, they're just paranoid. Scizor said. "They'll come back in a few minutes."

He had no idea how wrong he was.


	4. Gardevoir vs The Foursome

7:55, On the Streets of Olivine

Mudkip wasn't very fast, but his drive to get back at Gardevoir for what she did pushed him on. That, and the fact that Pikachu kept head butting him by accident.

"Sorry!" Pikachu cried out for the 13th time ever since they began their chase.

"Hang on, I know she's here!" Mudkip said, suddenly stopping. Pikachu slid to the side from behind him before stopping to avoid a very awkward situation.

Mudkip was staring at a clump of bushes. Behind it was a huge forest.

"But that's past the city limits." Pikachu whispered.

"Well, it would make sense that she would leave town." Mudkip whispered back. "Ready? 1...2...3!"

Mudkip and Pikachu jumped through the bushes "Freeze, dirtbag!" They cried in unison.

All that stood before them was a puddle of water.

Pikachu smacked Mudkip with his tail. "Seriously? You were using your fin to find water!" He exclaimed.

"Oops." Mudkip said, his orange cheeks becoming pinker. Sometimes Mudkip did this by accident. It was but a habit.

A voice spoke behind them. "Dirtbag? That's a rather offensive term."

Pikachu became surrounded with a bright pinkish hue. He went flying and crashed into a brick building.

"What the?" Mudkip said, whirling around to find his original target.

Gardevoir smirked. "I would never leave town without a fight."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Pokemon Center...

Riolu and Scizor looked at Machoke's body. They couldn't believe what had happened to him.

"You know, I'm starting to think that Mudkip might be right." Riolu said.

"What? Why?" Scizor asked him.

"Well, for one, all of the evidence adds up, Secondly, Gardevoir just left as soon as she heard us talking about it, and finally..." He paused.

"Finally..." Scizor said, trying to hurry him up.

A crash was heard outside.

"What the heck was that?" Scizor said.

"I actually didn't have a third reason, but I think I just found one." Riolu said, staring out the window. He turned back around.

"We have to help those two."

* * *

Mudkip went crashing into the Pokemon Center. How could anyone's psychic powers be so strong? The Mud Fish Pokemon reassured himself. Riolu and Scizor were in the Pokemon Center. They would have heard the crash and come out to help. Scizor would cream Gardevoir. Right?

Gardevoir had read his facial expression. "I'm a level 40. None of you could take me on." She said, crushing all of Mudkip's hopes with that one sentence.

Mudkip gave Gardevoir a look of anger. She really had done it. And there was nothing he or any of his friends could do about it.

Suddenly, he saw Gardevoir's eyes widen. She quickly leapt to the side, dodging the Iron Tail that Pikachu had attempted to strike her with.

"Nice try, Mousy, but maybe next time." Gardevoir hurled him into the Pokemon Center next to Mudkip.

Mudkip winced. _This _was the power that Gardevoir had? This was unbelieveable. No wonder she had been able to defeat Machoke.

"Well, I guess we're gonna die, so do you want to confess all of your sins?" Pikachu asked him.

"I don't have any sins." Mudkip responded.

"Yeah, well, there's a reason I wanted you to start first. My list would take ages..."

Gardevoir pulled them out of the crevices they had made in the Pokemon Center, ready to deliver the final blow...

When she was hit smack in the face with an Aura Sphere, courtesy of Riolu. Pikachu and Mudkip began to freefall.

"YesOW!" Pikachu said, hitting the ground in the middle of a celebration.

Unfortunately, the Aura Sphere had done little damage because of Gardevoir's psychic typing. Scizor swooped in for a Metal Claw, but it was cleanly dodged. Gardevoir spun around, and purple sparks erupted from her hand, striking Scizor in the back. Riolu threw Aura Spheres, all of which missed.

Scizor came back in, delivering multiple swipes with his claws. Gardevoir blocked them all with her hands, and her eyes began to glow. Scizor was to distracted with his fast attacks to know what was happening.

"What the heck is that?" Pikachu asked Mudkip. They were witnessing the pink glow in Gardevoir's eyes. It was becoming... embossed.

"Uh oh." Mudkip said. "Scizor, duck!"

It was too late. The eye laser attack hit Scizor right in the head, knocking him over. Pikachu gasped.

"That's enough." Riolu said. He came in for an attack, prepping for a Quick Attack. Light Trails appeared behind him, bending the force of light itself to make him faster.

Gardevoir stopped him dead in his tracks with her psychic powers. Her eyes began to glow again.

"No, no, no, please no." Riolu said. He didn't know what that was, but he knew it was dealy. Scizor had taken a beating because of it.

Gardevoir was blasted with water.

"Agh!" She screamed.

Riolu was let loose from her grasp. He prepped his Quick Attack again. Behind him, Scizor staggered to his feet, his claws hardening with reinforced metal. Mudkip stood from a distance, ready to launch another Water Gun. Pikachu stood on two feet next to him, his cheeks flashing with electricity.

"Ready... Set... Go!" Riolu shouted to his friends.

The four of them attacked Gardevoir simultaneously with Quick Attack, Metal Claw, Water Gun and Thunderbolt. Riolu and Scizor lunged in while Mudkip spewed a large gush of water from his mouth and Pikachu unleashed a devastating lightning strike.

But Gardevoir wasn't there.

"Nice try, boys!" She stood at the top of the Pokemon Center, completely unharmed.

"Crud." Scizor said.

"Gardevoir, why did you do that?" Riolu asked. "Why did you attack Machoke, and why are you attacking us?"

"Machoke had something I needed, and I had to make sure he never told anyone about it." Gardevoir said. "Although, I've said too much. I'll let you figure out the rest." Her body glowed with a pinkish light.

"She's gonna teleport!" Mudkip said.

"Not without taking a final blow." Scizor growled. He lunged at Gardevoir, slashing at her dress.

Gardevoir teleported away in a flash of light. Riolu, Mudkip and Pikachu averted their eyes.

When the light cleared, Scizor was lying at the bottom of the Pokemon Center. Pikachu sprinted over to him.

"Hey bro, you okay?"

Scizor smiled weakly. "Yeah." He said. "As long as I've got this, I'm ok." He held up his claw. In it was a piece of white fabric.

"You got a scrap of her dress?" Mudkip asked.

"Yup. That way, we can track her, I think."

"Scizor, this isn't a movie! We can't find something that can smell that and lead us to Gardevoir." Riolu said.

"Yeah we can. We've got Professor Swinub, remember?"

"Oh, right. We _do _have someone that can smell that and lead us to Gardevoir. I'm starting to think my life is a movie..." Mudkip said.

"Alright, we'll go see Professor Swinub." Riolu said. He had to find Gardevoir, beat her up and force her to cure Machoke before Lopunny got back. He did _not _want to face the wrath of that girl again.


End file.
